Maximum Ride Not just your everyday fan-fic
by MaximumRide14
Summary: When Jeb breaks the Flock out of the School, what happens when he disappears? Will the Flock fall apart, or will Fang take over the Flock. I could be Angel, she's done it before. Just have to read it and see!


I don't have a name. I don't have a family. I don't

have toys. I don't even have a home. All I have is me, and

now that's been taken away too. I live in a world that's

undiscribable. Yet, I'm gona try to explain. I'm only 10. The

deal is: I fight,and I die. I die, and they bring me back to

life. You're probably thinking,'Why is it bad to be brought

back to life.' The heck in a handbasket life I'm living, we

take death as a blessing. You only understand if you're us.

"Come on little mutant. You're wanted in lab 6 for eye

enhansment." I shrink back into the back of my cage. "Oh,

I don't think so!" He reaches into the cage, and 546

screams,"Oh no you don't." The whitecoat wisperes,"Look,

I'm here to get you out of your cages. I'm going to let all of

you out. I'm gona tie all 7 of you together. Me and Ari will

say that we're taking you to be retiered. We'll go to the

van, everyone gets in, and we go get you all some new

clothes. Everyone clear?" We all nodded silently. "What

about me, you don't want a blind freak." 892 said sad. In

case your wondering; no, we don't have names. We have

numbers. Mine is 145. He let us all out and tied us

together. I still didn't trust him, so I tried to get free the

whole time. All of us did, it's just in our nature. He put us

in the van, and cut us loose. All heck happened, because

someone saw him cut the rope. In their attempt to kill us,

they shot Ari."Nooooo!" Jeb screamed. "G-go." Ari said,

already fading. "Get them away from here."Jeb drove

away. When we were far enogh away, he said,"First,

what's your names." I sighed and looked over at 892 and

he said, "I want to be called Iggy." 546 said," My name's

Fang."678 said," I'm The Gasman." 890 said," My name's

Nudge." Jeb looked at the baby I was holding fiersly,

refusing to let her go." She's too young to name

herself. What do you think?" I look at her, then it's like the

sky has parted. "Angel." We all nod. 789 says, "My name's

Dylan." Jeb looks at me and I say,"My name is and will

always be, Maximum." Jeb nods. "What about last

names?" Everyone but me agreed to no last names." What

do you want to be called?" Jeb asked. "Maximum Ride."

Jeb laphed," That's creative. How about Max for short?" I

nodded. We walked into Target with our wings outand Jeb

told me I had to tuck them in. "Why, if everyone's like this,

then I shouldn't have to hide them." Jeb sighed and said,

pain in his voice,"The thing is, not everyone has wings. You

and the others are the only avian human hybrids in the

world. You can't tell anyone. Do you all understand?" We

all nodded. _I'm just another freak_, I think to myself. _Why _

_does Jeb even care about me? _I walked with Jeb into the

store. "Ok, everyone 2 in a pair. Gassy with Iggy, Nudge

and Angel with me, Dylan and Max with Fang. Everyone

good. Go look for clothes that won't stand out. Everyone

pick out a windbreaker. Meet up here in 30 minitues. Be

careful." We all split up. I wasn't happy about Dylan

tagging along. Me and Fang could've handle it on our own.

We went over to the girl section. I got a T-shirt with a cat

on the front, black jeans, a blue hoodie, and converse

sneakers. Jeb also told us to get a teen outfit. "Look

good?" I asked Fang as I held it up to my body. Fang and

Dylan both nodded. We went over into the boys section

and Fang picked out all black. I nodded. Dylan snorted and

said,"Emo much?" Dylan picked out all white. Now it was

my turn to snort. "Full of yourself much?" He looked a

little embarrased. I had done my job :B. We walked up to

the register and Jeb paid for everything. We put it all on. It

was nice letting my wings out just a little. He took us to a

house, my house. "You have to fly to get up there." We all

look teriffied. "None of us know how." I point out

sheepishly. "It's easy. I'll trow you up in the air, you open

your wings, flap your wings, and when you get up there

you land and tuck in your wings. There's a ladder you can

let down for the rest of us." He pulled me up and threw

me. I unfurrled my wings and the ground rushed up at me.

"Flap!" Fang screamed. Oh, right. I flapped and I shot

upward. I flew in circles for a second, then shot up tword

the door. "Got it." I say as I land. I pull my wings in and

they're warm. I let down the ladder, and everyone comes

up. Dylan hugs me and I yank myself loose. "I thought you

were going to go splat." Fang says with amusment. "Not

Maximum Ride!" I smile and he laughes. "What?" I ask,

almost afraid of the answer. "I've never seen you smile." I

frown. "No there was that one time... There was when...

Ok, you win."

So, what do you think? Please leave Reviews. Will update soon!


End file.
